


坤廷 | Good Things

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | Good Things

*搭配曲目  
*原本要开车结果没开成  
*以后可能没办法好好听好事情

 

 

　　「坤...你不要急啊...唔...」朱正廷用手推着身上人的动作，他不知道为什麽这人突然像发了狂似的，一回到酒店就开始扒自己衣服，还不说话的勐亲自己。

 

//

 

　　"Oh yeah oh 你是

　　Yeah yeah 带刺 却美好

　　蛋糕诱惑着蚂蚁

　　你是命中的吸引

　　I'm thinkin about you baby

　　I'm thinkin about you baby

　　每分每秒在想你

　　没完没了在想你"

 

　　蔡徐坤和朱正廷本就是命中注定会吸引着彼此，就像飞蛾扑火、蚂蚁围绕着甜食那般的合乎常理。

 

　　11月对他们来说简直太难能可贵，各自活动了大概三个月总算能够长时间待在一起，以往的三个月都只能趁着朱正廷在北京的空档稍微温存一下，没干那党事也要抱着一起睡，识相的好哥儿们也总是会为他们腾出一个房间，毕竟谁都知道，他们都太不容易。

 

　　不在彼此身边时，只能靠着手机与屏幕另一边的人甜言蜜语，甚至有时候还看着手机傻笑。一旁经过的范丞丞和黄明昊看就知道小队长又在和队长传讯息了，拉着其他兄弟们离开，给朱正廷一个美好的小空间和蔡徐坤『独处』。

　　这可有什麽办法？他俩真的每分每秒都在想对方，连採访的问题都能联想到彼此，简直是没完没了。

 

　　进入12月意味又要开始展开个人活动，除了月初两个活动还能一起去参加拿奖，其馀团体基本上是没什麽活动，再等就要到跨年档期了。

　　虽说这中间几天他们人都还在北京，可乐华那边要巡演，自然也不会待在百分九的宿舍，蔡徐坤个人活动也不少，于是乎咪咕音乐汇结束他们就几乎又要大半个月见不着了。

 

　　但这也不代表这人可以明晃晃的诱惑啊？蔡徐坤想。

 

/

 

　　"I'm thinkin about you baby

　　You the only one I think about I think about it

　　我太确定"

 

　　蔡徐坤太确定了，朱正廷是预谋犯案。

 

/

 

　　 "Good Things 一吻还要一吻不能停 

　　 Good Things 我已爱你爱到不聪明

　　 浪漫是沉溺girl 甜蜜是昏迷girl 

　　 放不掉这好的坏"

 

 

　　蔡徐坤在台上唱着歌词，馀光一直瞥向左边的人。领口露出的位子，白花花的。

　　突然想起之前採访，朱正廷给自己唸的那个叫什麽来着？彩虹？随便，反正有句写得挺好，『衣服不是哥哥拿来犯罪的工具』，嗯，裸露就是，犯罪。

 

　　明明今天天气冷，还下雪，走红毯的时候还冻得差点说不出话，就连笑容都是勉强维持住的，怎麽一到室内朱正廷就开始不乖，开始往自己身上动手脚，西装整套穿上身，唯独不穿最应该穿的白衬衫。

　　蔡徐坤发现的时候早就晚了，刚刚一直在核对舞台做最后确认，回过头已经准备上台，看到朱正廷的装扮，蔡徐坤也只能无奈的接受。

 

　　无奈接受的下场就是表演的时候一直利用馀光偷瞄，每瞄一次，就看见一次那块白皙的皮肤。

　　蔡徐坤多麽想要在上面做上印记，一吻接着一吻不要停，让那身体都属于自己。上面留下了印记，朱正廷也不敢光明正大的裸露，蔡徐坤后悔自己昨天不应该以今天要表演为由而推辞了对方的求欢。

 

　　蔡徐坤觉得自己大概是疯了，居然连这种想法都涌现，于是只好把情绪全部释放在歌曲中。

　　自从摊上朱正廷这个人，蔡徐坤觉得自己越来越没原则，对于感情越来越不受控。也可能因为朱正廷就是个美丽的存在，所以也格外让人没有安全感。朱正廷的每个动作都足以勾动人心，朱正廷的每个举动都让蔡徐坤沉迷，虽然这种想法很坏，可蔡徐坤就想把朱正廷所有的好都囊括给自己。

 

/

 

　　"WO 你不乖

　　Good Things 思念是我最美的情歌

　　Good Things 我的快乐都让你负责

　　抓着我手臂girl 佔据我怀裡girl

　　别怪我太爱你呢"

 

　　好不容易换了首歌，蔡徐坤也无法再一直分神的看着朱正廷，脑内的各种遐想也必须暂停。

 

　　可当他又再次将眼神瞥向朱正廷，蔡徐坤就更不好了。

 

　　那人不知是故意还是有意的把西装掀开，偏偏裡面又是无袖，既白花花的胸后又是白花花的手臂。

　　不乖，真的不乖，怎麽可以在这麽大的场合上就轻易的裸露出来，蔡徐坤觉得自己快到极限了，真的是没一点让人省心。

 

 

　　最近团体活动比较多，可还是有些时候会分开，蔡徐坤的思念都转换为手机裡那首冬日告白。朱正廷甜蜜的嗓音，又会让蔡徐坤想起那人拉着自己的手臂亦或是佔据自己怀裡的时候，可能怪自己太爱了，连听首歌都能想到这麽多画面，甚至还会不由自主的嘴角上扬。

　　自从摊上了朱正廷这个人，蔡徐坤的笑有百分之九十都源自于他，他的所有辛苦和疲乏，全部都因为朱正廷而能够烟消云散。朱正廷是他的快乐源头，他让自己不会一直沉浸在沉闷的情绪之中。

 

/

 

　　"Good things Good things

　　就是喜欢这好兴趣 baby

　　You're on my mind all of the time

　　Good things good things

　　You're all on my mind

　　Good things good things

 

　　就是喜欢这好兴趣 baby

　　You're on my mind all of the time

　　Good things good things

　　You're all on my mind

　　Good things good things"

 

　　蔡徐坤扒开刚刚在台上一直扰乱他心思的那套衣服，刚把西装外套脱掉就看见了那双白花花的手臂。

　　「坤...冷...」被脱掉衣服的朱正廷感觉到一股凉意，刚刚在舞台上因为在跳舞，场内人也多，所以还算是温暖，可现在儘管房间开了暖气，可还是抵挡不了寒意。

　　蔡徐坤沿着环住自己脖子的双手抚摸，低下头在朱正廷耳边说「你也知道冷啊？」

　　朱正廷知道蔡徐坤在生气，从刚刚的行为到现在的这句话，无一不透露蔡徐坤不满的情绪。

　　「抱抱我...」朱正廷知道，蔡徐坤最吃他撒娇这套，软了身段轻声的在蔡徐坤耳边说着。

 

　　蔡徐坤觉得自己遇上朱正廷都变得没有什麽自制力，明知道朱正廷知道自己喜欢他撒娇所以刻意这麽做，却无法真实抵抗眼前的诱惑，彷彿这样的模式是两人的爱好兴趣。

 

/

 

　　"就算 你不敢看 我眼睛

　　爱已现形

　　Katching

　　Catching你的美

　　想靠我更加近

　　想回放我声音

　　我全部都能感应

　　来配合你给反应

　　每分每秒在想你 (我想要你)

　　没完没了在想你"

 

　　朱正廷被压在床上进入时，用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，他觉得自己真的太色情，故意不穿白色衬衫报復蔡徐坤昨晚的婉拒。

 

　　就算已经看过好几次朱正廷的裸体，可蔡徐坤还是会不禁赞叹真的很美。

　　长期练舞练出来的身材不是一般人能够拥有的，白皙的皮肤衬出微微泛红的身体，发烫的身躯证明了朱正廷对自己的热情，不知不觉爱也已经随之现形。

 

　　「把手拿开，看看我。」、「别忍住，我喜欢听你的声音。」蔡徐坤一字一句在朱正廷耳边说着，温热的气息也随之打入朱正廷耳朵裡，感觉痒痒的，心也痒痒的。

 

　　俗话说的好，对方的声音是最佳的催情剂，两人不常见面也总有需要各自解决的时候，蔡徐坤的粗喘、朱正廷的呻吟，加上对彼此的渴求，似乎能在边通电话边自慰的时候，感应到对方的温暖。

 

　　大概就是，很想你，也想要你。

 

/

 

　　"I want you really bad

　　I want you really bad

　　I want you I want you

　　I want you really bad

　　Coz I want you really bad

　　I want you I want you

　　I want you really bad

　　爱是好兴趣 你是好事情

　　我只想要吻你吻到两人永不分开

　　爱是好兴趣 你是好事情

　　Don't want nobody Coz it's only you

　　When I see you again girl

　　I just can't help myself

　　就算错 我也想承担

　　Good things

　　甜在心里"

 

　　许久未见对于彼此的渴望是强烈的，紧紧拥抱着对面的人，亲吻着对方想着如果永不分开有多好，所有的甜言蜜语都滋润到了心裡头。

 

　　完事后的两人躺在床上，朱正廷紧抱着蔡徐坤。

　　蔡徐坤知道朱正廷因为刚发行个人单曲所以心情不太稳定，深怕不受欢迎。虽然珍珠糖们很努力的在打榜买专辑，可还是无法消除朱正廷心中所有的不安。

 

　　原本两人都是容易遭受到黑子攻击的人，蔡徐坤早已对于这些事都看得很开，顶多就是有些无奈。可朱正廷就算再坚强，那颗心还是极其的柔软，他不会轻易表现出来，但在蔡徐坤面前他从来就毫不保留的展示自己脆弱的一面，那是对于一个人足够信任才能这样。

 

　　蔡徐坤时常搂着朱正廷告诉他那句自己常挂记在心的，『花花世界，静守己心。』，这世界本就不是所有人都善良，你无法抵挡那些对你不管是有意还是无意的诋毁，唯有保持好自己的内心，做自己该做的事，才能更放宽心去对待这些事。

　　朱正廷不是不懂，可他就是习惯想更多，害怕所有事情带来的后果。现在的时代偶像替换的很快，他害怕自己孤注一掷闯出的梦想会不小心又毁了，他真的没有勇气再来一次了。

　　蔡徐坤明白朱正廷的这些想法，他也不强求朱正廷一定要像他自己一样，他只是拍拍他，并且告诉他，「你所有的脆弱都交给我，我会一直在这裡。」

 

　　朱正廷有时会问「我们这样真的好吗？」，蔡徐坤明白他说的是什麽，偶像谈恋爱是事，和队友还是同性谈恋爱，那可是大事，万一未来有一天不小心曝光了，后果的确不堪设想。

　　可蔡徐坤不这麽丧，他告诉朱正廷，「就算错，我也想承担。」

　　的确，一生遇见一个能懂自己的人不容易，虽然和自己是队友、一样是同性、是偶像，可也因为这些相似才让两人走得更近，更能懂彼此的心。

 

　　「那你也太傻了。」

　　「我才不傻，因为爱是好兴趣，你是好事情啊。」


End file.
